yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İstihare namazı
آhttp://www.dailymotion.com/video/xab5is_istihare-duasi-nihathatipoglu-org_people İstihare namazı, bir iş yapılmak istendiği zaman iki rekat namaz kılıp sonunda Allan'dan hayırlısını istemek mendub'dur. Bu hususta Peygamberimiz şöyle buyurdu: :: "Sizden biriniz bir iş yapmayı tasarladığı zaman, farzdan başka iki rekat namaz kılsın, sonra şöyle desin: :: 'Allah'ım! Ben, senin ilmin gereğince senden hayır istiyorum ve senin kudretinle senden kuvvet istiyorum. Senin büyük fazlından diliyorum: çünkü senin gücün her şey'e yeter, benim gücüm yetmez. Sen her şeyi bilirsin, ben bilmem ve sen bütün gaybları kemal üzere bilensin. Allah'ım !Eğer bu ( düşündüğüm....) iş, dinim hakkında, yaşayışım ve işimin akıbeti hakkında hayırlıysa, onu bana kolaylaştır, sonra bu işte bana bereket ver. Yok eğer bu iş benim dinim için, yaşayışım için, işimin akıbeti için kötüyse, onu benden çevir, beni de ondan çevir. Hayır nerde ise onu bana takdir buyur, sonra beni ona razı kıl' " İstihare duası latin harfleriyle transkriptli (Allahümme inni estehirüke bi-ilmike ve estakdirüke bi-kudretike ve eselüke min fadlikelazim fe inneke takdirü ve la akdirü ve tâlemü vela âlemü ve ente allamül-guyub) İstihare duası Arapça aslı Allaahumma innee astakheeruka bi ilmika wa-astaqdiruka biqudratika wa-as'aluka min fadhlika al-adheem. Fa innaka taqdiru walaa aqdiru. Wa ta'lamu walaa a'alamu wa anta allaamul ghuyoob. Allaahumma in kunta ta'lamu anna haadhal-amr khayrun liy fiy deeniy wa-ma'aashiy wa-aaqibat amriy, fa'qdruhliy wa-yassirh liy thumma baarik liy feehi. Wa in-kunta ta'lamu anna haadhal amr sharrun liy fiy deeniy wa-ma'aashiy was-'aaqibat amriy. Fa asrifh annee wa-srif 'anhu. Wa aqdurh liyal khayr hayth kaana thumma a-rdhiniy bihee (At both instances where “haadhal amr” appears, mention affair here) İSTİHARE DUASI TAM METNİ Duanın orjinali: Duanın latin harflerine transkripti(İngilizce karekterlerle): Allaahumma innee astakheeruka bi ilmika wa-astaqdiruka biqudratika wa-as'aluka min fadhlika al-adheem. Fa innaka taqdiru walaa aqdiru. Wa ta'lamu walaa a'alamu wa anta allaamul ghuyoob. Allaahumma in kunta ta'lamu anna haadhal-amr khayrun liy fiy deeniy wa-ma'aashiy wa-aaqibat amriy, fa'qdruhliy wa-yassirh liy thumma baarik liy feehi. Wa in-kunta ta'lamu anna haadhal amr sharrun liy fiy deeniy wa-ma'aashiy was-'aaqibat amriy. Fa asrifh annee wa-srif 'anhu. Wa aqdurh liyal khayr hayth kaana thumma a-rdhiniy bihee (At both instances where “haadhal amr” appears, mention affair here) Translation : O Allah!! Behold I ask You the good through Your Knowledge, and ability through Your Power, and beg (Your favour) out of Your infinite Bounty. For surely You have Power; I have none. You know all; I know not. You are the Great Knower of all things. O Allah! If in Your Knowledge this matter be good for my faith (Deen), for my livelihood, and for the consequences of my affairs, then ordain it for me, and make it easy for me, and bless me therein. But if in Your Knowledge, this matter be bad for my faith (Deen) for my livelihood, and for the consequences of my affairs, then turn it away from me, and turn me away therefrom, and ordain for me the good wherever it be, and cause me to please with it. Namazın şekli * Namazda, makbul olanı; ilk rekatta Fatiha ve Kafirun Suresi, ikinci rekatta ise Fatiha ve ihlas suresi okumaktır. * İki rekat namaz kılıp bu duayı yaptıktan sonra, kalbe doğacak istek veya nefretle, yahut yapıcı veya engelleyici sebeplerle işin hayırlı olan tarafı gerçekleşmiş olduğuna kanaat beslenir ve buna rıza gösterilir. * Namazı kıldıktan sonra dünya kelamı etmemek, sağ tarafa ve kıbleye doğru yatmak, uyumaya çalışırken kalpten "Allah Allah" demek güzel olan şeylerdir. * Bu namazı buradan okuyup, tatbik etmek isteyenlerden bir dileğimiz olacak, Yukarıdaki Peygamber efendimizin duasını kendi sıkıntısına, problemine uyarlayıp kalbinden evet dilinden değil kalbinden okuduktan sonra 3 ihlas ve 1 Fatiha'yı da başta Peygamberimize, sevdiklerine ve Zamanın Sahibine hediye eylesin. Onların yüzü suyu hürmetine bu aciz kulunun anlayacağı şekilde her şeyi aşikar göstersin, perdeleri aralasın diye Allah'a dua etsin. Allah ile konuşsun, etrafını saran melekleri hissetsin, dua da gözlerini kapatsın, boynunu büksün, Allah'ın kulu olduğunu acizliğini hissetsin. Gerisi Allah'a kalmış. O kapısına geleni geri çevirmez. O'nun kapısı umutsuzluk kapısı değildir. Mendub : Sevilen, yapılması uygun olan, işlenmesi teşvik edilen iş. Dinen yapılması iyi sayılmakla birlikte yapılmamasında sakınca olmayan ve Resulullah (s.a.s.)'ın bazen yapıp, bazen terk ettiği işler. Güzel bir iş sayıldığı için mendub'u işleyen sevap alır, terk eden ceza görmez. Bu değerlendirme Hanefi mezhebine göredir. Sünnet ve müstehab terimlerini de içine alır. Dinde hükmü İstihare sünnet tir. Danışacak yeri olmayan istihareye yapmalıdır. Evlenmeden önce, birkaç defa istihare etmeli, Hak telâ'ya sığınmalıdır. Nefsin ve kötü kimselerin araya katılmasından koruması için, yalvarmalıdır. Salih, güvenilir kimselerle istişareden sonra, istihare yapmalıdır. Bir muradı olan kimse, abdest alır, temiz bir yere oturur, üç defa salevat-ı şerife okur, sonra her birine Besmele çekerek on Fatiha, sonra on bir İhlas okur, sonra üç defa salavat okur. Sonra sağ yanı üzere, yüzü kıbleye karşı olarak ve sağ elini sağ yanağı altına koyarak yatar, niyet ettiği şeyin iyi veya kötü olacağını bi-iznillah rüyada görür. (Fetava-i Karı-ül-hidaye) İstihareyi değerlendirme Peki ya bu istihare nasıl yapılır Öncelikle gece yatmadan önce namaz abdesti alınır ve daha sonra 'Niyet ettim niyet eyledim Allah rızası için 2 rekat istihare namazı kılmaya' denilerek 2 rekat namaz kılınır Namaz bitiminde Allah'a dua edilir, yapacağı iş sorulur ve 'Allah'ım eğer yapacağım iş hakkımda hayırlıysa bana yeşilinle beyazını, şerse kırmızınla siyahını göster' 'denilerek istihare duası okunur Ve dua okunduktan sonra kimseyle konuşulmaz ve direk uykuya yatılır Peki nasıl olcakta biz yeşil-beyaz ya da kırmızı-siyah göreceğiz diye düşünüyorsanız ben size cevap vereyim (ben yattığım için biliyorum, mutlaka istihareye yatan başka kardeşlerimizde olmuştur) Normalde nasıl rüyalar görüyorsanız öyle rüyalar görüyorsunuz ama gördüğünüz rüyada ki yeşil-beyaz ya da kırmızı-siyah aklınızda çok iyi kalıyor ve sabah uyandığınızda direk rüyanızı hatırlamasanız bile gün içerisinde hatırlıyorsunuz. Peki ya rüya görmezsem? Evet böyle bir olasılıkta var, o gece yeşil-beyaz ya da kırmızı-siyah içeren bir rüya görmeyebilirsiniz Bu durumda aynen yaptığınız gibi 7 geceye tamamlıyorsunuz bu istihare olayını Ve 7 gece sonunda hesabınızı yapıyorsunuz. Ruyada beyaz veya yesil gormek ,o isin hayirli olmasina,siyah ve kirmizi gormek,o isin kendisi hakkinda hayirli olmayacagina isaret eder. Istihareyi 7 kere yapmak sunnettir. Bir Hadisi serifte Peygamber Efendimiz SAV buyuruyor ki; '"Bir seyi yapmaya niyet ettigin ve istedigin zaman Rabbinden yedi defa istihare et ,hayir dile sonra kalbine gelen ilk seye gore hareket et,hayir ondadir" Ayrica istihare ,hayirli tarafi bilinmeyen isler icin yapilirYoksa ibadet,iyilik gibi hayirli isler icin veya kesin gunah ve haram olan isler icin de istihare yapilmaz Peygamber Efendimiz SAV istihareye cok onem verirdi . Cabir bin Abdullah'in rivayetine gore,yukaridaki kapsama giren butun islerde istihare yapilmasini tavsiye eder,Kur'an'dan bir sure ogretir gibi istihareyi ogretirdi Ruyada beyaz veya yesil gormek ,o isin hayirli olmasina,siyah ve kirmizi gormek,o isin kendisi hakkinda hayirli olmayacagina isaret eder. Istihareyi 7 kere yapmak sunnettir. Bir Hadisi serifte Peygamber Efendimiz SAV buyuruyor ki; "Bir seyi yapmaya niyet ettigin ve istedigin zaman Rabbinden yedi defa istihare et ,hayir dile sonra kalbine gelen ilk seye gore hareket et,hayir ondadir" Öncelikle bilmeyen arkadaşlar için 'istihare' ne demek onu açıklayayım .Bunu açıklamak için Peygamber Efendimiz Hazreti Muhammed Mustafa (sav)'in sahabesine yaptığı tavsiyeyi sizlere aktarmam yeterli olur heralde İstihare Duası Peygamber Efendimiz (sav) dünyada iken sahabe her türlü işinde ondan akıl alır ve onun verdiği akıl doğrultusunda Rabbin'den yardım arz ederek işine koyulurmuş Fakat buna rağmen yapacağı işin hayırmı yoksa şermi olduğunu Rabbin'e sorarmış Peygamber efendimiz sahabeye yaptığı konuşmasında bu konu hakkında şunları söylemiştir; - Sizler yapacağınız işlere Besmele ile başlayınız ve eğer o iş hakkında aklınızda şüphe varsa Allah (cc)'ye bunu hayır mı yoksa şer mi olduğunu sorunuz O mutlaka size rüyanızda bunu gösterecektir Eğer iş hayırlıysa yeşili ve beyazı, şerse kırmızıyı ve siyahı göreceksiniz demiştir Öncelikle istihare yapılması farz olan birşey değildir ama sünnettir Çünkü Peygamber Efendimiz (sav) istihareye yatarmış Peki ya bu istihare nasıl yapılır Öncelikle gece yatmadan önce namaz abdesti alınır ve daha sonra 'Niyet ettim niyet eyledim Allah rızası için 2 rekat istihare namazı kılmaya' denilerek 2 rekat namaz kılınır Namaz bitiminde Allah'a dua edilir, yapacağı iş sorulur ve 'Allah'ım eğer yapacağım iş hakkımda hayırlıysa bana yeşilinle beyazını, şerse kırmızınla siyahını göster' denilerek istihare duası okunur (duayı yazının sonuna ekleyeceğim) Ve dua okunduktan sonra kimseyle konuşulmaz ve direk uykuya yatılır Peki nasıl olcakta biz yeşil-beyaz ya da kırmızı-siyah göreceğiz diye düşünüyorsanız ben size cevap vereyim (ben yattığım için biliyorum, mutlaka istihareye yatan başka kardeşlerimizde olmuştur) Normalde nasıl rüyalar görüyorsanız öyle rüyalar görüyorsunuz ama gördüğünüz rüyada ki yeşil-beyaz ya da kırmızı-siyah aklınızda çok iyi kalıyor ve sabah uyandığınızda direk rüyanızı hatırlamasanız bile gün içerisinde hatırlıyorsunuz Peki ya rüya görmezsem? Evet böyle bir olasılıkta var, o gece yeşil-beyaz ya da kırmızı-siyah içeren bir rüya görmeyebilirsiniz Bu durumda aynen yaptığınız gibi 7 geceye tamamlıyorsunuz bu istihare olayını Ve 7 gece sonunda hesabınızı yapıyorsunuz (işte bu kadar umarım anlatabilmişimdir, biraz hızlı yazdımda eksikse şimdiden kusura bakmayın, aklınıza takılan birşey olursada sorun, elimizden geldiğince cevaplamaya çalışırız) İstihare Duası; "düzeltme: Arapça metinler Türkçeye çevrilmesinde harekelendirmelerde oluşabilecek hatalar direk olarak manayı değiştirebileceğinden bu şekilde yazımları yasaktır orjinal metni veya manasını verelim " Türkçe Manası; "Allah'ım! Senin ilmine göre hayrını diliyorum, kudretinden güç istiyorum, senin büyük fazlını diliyorum Zira sen kadirsin, ben kadir değilim, sen bilirsin ben bilmem, sen gizlileri bilirsin Allah'ım eğer sen bu işin benim dinim, geçmişim, sonum, şimdim ve geleceğim hakkında hayırlı olduğunu biliyorsan bunu bana takdir eyle, kolaylaştır Eğer bu işim benim dinim, geçimim, sonum, şimdim ve geleceğim hakkında şerli olduğunu biliyorsan bunu benden, beni de bundan çevir, hayır nerede ise bana onu nasip eyle, sonra beni onunla hoşnud eyle" Hangi tür konularda yatılıyor? Peygamber Efendimiz (sav) dünyada iken sahabe her türlü işinde ondan akıl alır ve onun verdiği akıl doğrultusunda Rabbin'den yardım arz ederek işine koyulurmuş Fakat buna rağmen yapacağı işin hayırmı yoksa şermi olduğunu Rabbin'e sorarmış Peygamber efendimiz sahabeye yaptığı konuşmasında bu konu hakkında şunları söylemiştir; - Sizler yapacağınız işlere Besmele ile başlayınız ve eğer o iş hakkında aklınızda şüphe varsa Allah (cc)'ye bunu hayır mı yoksa şer mi olduğunu sorunuz O mutlaka size rüyanızda bunu gösterecektir Eğer iş hayırlıysa yeşili ve beyazı, şerse kırmızıyı ve siyahı göreceksiniz demiştir Evlilikte istihare duası Evlilikte istihare duası Evlilikte istihare ne zaman yapılmalı? Sizce, evlilik öncesi istihare yapmayanlar, belli bir yol aldıktan sonra (aileler tanıştıktan, yüzük aşamasına gelmişken) istihareye yatsa uygun mudur, gerek var mıdır? (Enes Şimşek) İstihare bir duadır Kelimenin kendinden de anlaşılacağı üzere, niyetine girdiğimiz bir işin hayırlı olmasını Allah'tan istemektir Bir başka ifadeyle, yapmayı düşündüğümüz bir işin hakkımızda hayırlı olup olmadığında tereddüt ettiğimizde, yaptığımız bir duadır; Allah'a yalvarmaktır, Allah'ın yardımını istemektir Peygamberimiz (asm) her iş için istihare duasını okuduğu gibi, sahabilerine de Kur'ân'dan bir sure öğretir gibi bu duayı öğretir, okumalarını tavsiye ederdi Bu yönüyle istihare duası bir Peygamber uygulamasıdır, genel anlamda herkes tarafından bilinen meşhur bir sünnettir Bu duayı her zaman okuyabiliriz, belli bir vakti ve süresi yoktur Gündüz de okuyabiliriz, gece de okuyabiliriz Bu açıdan mutlaka gece yatmadan okunur diye bir kural yoktur Duanın başındaki tarifeye ve duanın kendisine baktığımızda sözünü ettiğimiz durumu görmek mümkün Yaşadığımız bu günün hayırlara vesile olması için istihare duasının manasını vermek istiyorum Efendimiz şöyle buyuruyor: "Sizden biriniz bir iş tasarladığı zaman iki rekât namaz kılsın, sonra şöyle desin: "Allah'ım! Senin ilminden ötürü senden hayır istiyorum Senin kudretine dayanarak işimde bana güç vermeni diliyorum Senin büyük fazlından senden istiyorum Zira Sen takdir edersin, ben takdir edip güç yetiremem Sen her şeyi bilirsin, ben bilemem Sen bütün gaybı bilensin "Allah'ım! Eğer bu iş dinimde ve yaşayışımda, işimin sonunda (yahut başında) ve akıbetinde benim için hayırlı olduğunu biliyorsan, onu bana takdir et Eğer bu işin, dinimde ve yaşayışımda, işimin sonunda (yahut başında) ve akıbetinde kötü olduğunu biliyorsan, onu benden uzaklaştır, beni de ondan uzaklaştır Hayır nerede ise banaonu takdir et, sonra beni verdiğinde razı kıl (Sonra dileği ne ise onu söyler)" İstihare duası namazlı bir duadır; duanın içinde yer aldığı gibi, bu duayı yapmayı düşündüğünüz işin başında okuyabileceğiniz gibi, daha sonra da okuyabilirsiniz Bazı işler vardır ki, başında iyi gider, sorun çıkmaz, problem yaşamazsınız Fakat ileri aşamalarda bazı engeller ve aksamalar çıkabilir Dolayısıyla istihare duasını başından okuduğunuz, hayırlı olmasını Allah'tan istediğiniz gibi, sonuna doğru da hayırla sonuçlanması ve hayırlı bir şekilde yürümesi için de dua edersiniz "İstihare yatma" meselesine gelince, istihare bir duadır Allah'a elinizi açarsınız, dilekte bulunursunuz Allah duanıza cevap verir, içinize o işi yapmak için bir istek, bir arzu, bir iştah verir, severek yapmaya başlarsınız Bazen bu böyle bir istek ve arzu da olmayabilir ama yaptığınız iş, mesela evlilik hayırlıdır, herhangi olumsuz bir şey de yoktur, aradığınız şartlar gelin/damat adayında mevcuttur Bir işaret alamasanız da, içinize bir şey doğmasa da yine yolunuza devam edersiniz Çünkü yaptığınız yanlış bir şey değildir Bu dua genellikle "yatma" ve "rüyada görülen şekle ve renge" bağlı olarak düşünülmüş, uygulama da böyle devam etmiş Oysa hadiste ve sahabe uygulamasında böyle bir şey söz konusu değildir Duadan sonra yatmak, görülen rüyaya göre hareket etmek, daha sonraki bazı alimler tarafından tavsiye edilmiştir Ancak böyle bir şarta bağlı kalmadan da duayı ayrı ayrı zamanda yedi sefere kadar okuyabilirsiniz İSTİHARE DUASI Allah'ım! ezeli ilminle halimi biliyorsun, ilmine göre hayrını diliyorum, kudretinden güç istiyorum, senin büyük fazlını diliyorum. Zira sen kaadirsin, ben kaadir değilim, sen bilirsin ben bilemem, sen gizlileri bilen ve yaratansın. Allah'ım eğer benim dinim, geçimim, sonum, şimdim ve geleceğim hakkında hayırlı olup olmadığını bildiğin bu işimin Hakkımda Hayır veya Şer olduğunu bana takdir eyle, kolaylaştır, Gönlümü hayra mutmain eyle. Eğer bu benim dinim, geçimim, sonum, şimdim ve geleceğim hakkında şerli ise bunu benden, beni de bundan çevir, hayır nerede ise bana onu nasip eyle, sonra beni onunla hoşnud eyle.Gönlümü ona razı eyle amin. (Buhari:1/155) Hadis-i şeriflerde buyuruldu ki: (Mutluluk, istihare namazı kılmakla gerçekleşir.) Hakim (İstiharede bulunmak ve kadere rıza göstermek kişinin mutlu olacağına, bunun aksi ise, kişinin mutsuz olacağına alamettir.) Tirmizi (Bir işe başlayacağınız veya bir şeyden kurtulmak istediğiniz zaman, iki rekat nafile namaz kılıp bildirilen Arapça duayı okuyarak "Eğer bu işim şunun la evlenmem dünya ve ahiretim için hayırlı ise, bunu bana mübarek eyle. Eğer hakkımda hayırlı değilse, onu benden uzaklaştır ve hayırlı olanı bana kolaylaştır. Beni kazana rıza gösterenlerden eyle, Ya Erhamerrahimin" demelidir.) Manası İstihare genel mana olarak danışmaktır. Kul kendi sorunları yada yapacağı bir iş hakkında Mevla’ya ibadet ederek ve O’nun zaatına sığınarak, O’ndan dua yardımı ile isteyerek kendi haceti için ona münacatta bulunmaktır. Hükmü Bu dinimizde haktır. Uygulama yerleri Mesela bir kişi evleneceği zaman evleneceği kişi hayırlı mıdır, değil midir diyerek düşünürse ve bu konu hakkında Mevla’dan kendisine en hayırlı yolu göstermesi için münacatta bulunursa tabiî ki Mevla o kişiye en güzel yolu gösterecektir. Bu gayet doğal bir meseledir. Çünkü Yüce Mevla kulunun vekilidir. Her kim Mevla’ yı kendine veli edinirse kurtuluşa ermiştir. Allah kendinden yardım talep eden herkese yardım etmektedir. Bu O’nun kendi zatının büyüklüğündendir. Rüya ve istihare İstihare vesilesi ile kişi rüya yolu ile Yüce Mevla tarafından uyarılır ve ikaz edilir. İstihare ye yatan kimse ilk geceden Mevla’dan işaret alamayabilir. O zaman bu durum 7 gün boyunca işaret gelene kadar devam eder. İstihare yolu ile görülen rüyalar çeşitli merhalelerden meydana gelir. Mesela rüyada görünen yeşil ve beyaz renkler hayra, kırmızı ve siyah renkler de şerre işarettir. İstihare , ama neden? Rüyalarda bir şey çıkması mı? Yoksa içine doğan mı? ve istişare konusu Dinimizce hak olan istihare herkesin ulaşabileceği bir nimet değildir. Mesela ben en canlı örnek olarak kendimi örnek göstermek isterim. Hangi konu hakkında istihareye yattıysam nedendir bilmem bir türlü olmadı. Bu durumlarda Kamilen Mükemmel olmuş bir Allah dostuna danışmakta çok büyük faydalar vardır. İstihare Yüce Mevla’nın bazı kullarına verdiği bir nimettir. Her kuluna nasip olacak diye de bir şart yoktur. Rüya Evvela rüya hakkında kısa olarak biraz bilgi sunmak istiyoruz. Neden ? Derseniz cevaben derim ki çünkü istihare büyük çoğunlukta rüya ile gerçekleşmektedir. Rüyalarımızın nelere işaret ettiğini anlamadan tabiî ki istihare konusuna hakkıyla vakıf olamayız. Hepimizin de bildiği gibi rüya üç çeşittir: 1.Rahmani rüya. 2.Nefsani rüya. 3.Şeytani rüya. Hemen hepsine kısa olarak değinmek istiyorum. *Rahmani rüya : Allah. cc. Haz. leri tarafından kuluna rüya yolu ile ilhamdır. Salih bir istihare vesilesi ile görülebileceği gibi aynı zamanda kuluna bir ikaz yada tarafından ulaşacak nimetlerin evvelden müjdeleyicisidir. Kişi bu rüya neticesinde uyandığı zaman kalbi huzur ve ferah içindedir. Rüya anında müthiş bir zevk, tutarlılık, eminlik gibi hasletleri doruk noktalarında hissedilecektir. Bu rüya türü tamamen hayır bir rüya türüdür. Hadisi şeriflerde bahsedilen rüyadır. * Nefsani rüya : Buda kişini günlük olaylardan etkilenip bilinç altına yerleşen olayların gece rüyasında terennüm etmesidir. Bu rüya nefsi arzu ve istekleri içerdiği için tamamen hükümsüzdür. Örneğin kişinin genişlik zamanında buluğ çağına gireceği zaman gördüğü rüyalar gibi.... *Şeytani rüya : Bu rüyada adından da anlaşılabileceği gibi şeytani bir rüyadır. Şeytan kişinin rüyalarına müdahale edebilir. Kişiyi kandırmak, yoldan çıkarmak, imanını çalmak yada zayıflatabilmek amacı ile bu tür bir rüya ile kişiye yaklaşabilir. Bu rüyanın alameti ise kişi uyandığı zaman sıkıntı içerisinde korku ve gaflette olacaktır. İnsan bu çeşit bir rüya gördüğü zaman kalkınca sol tarafına üç kere tükürüp “defol pis ve habis lain” demelidir. (Euzû Billâhi Mineşşeytânirraciym) Şeytani rüyanın vasıflarını açıklarken anladığımız gibi şeytan rüyalara tasarruf edebilir. Bazı büyük Allah dostlarının iştiharlarına göre rüya ile amel edilmez. Fakat Salih kimselerin, peygamberlerin, , Evliyaullahın gördüğü rüyalar müstesna. Kuran- Kerimde geçen Yusuf (a.s) gördüğü rüya gibi hak ve gerçek rüyalar müstesna. Buradan anlaşılan bir şey vardır ki Rüya haktır. İnsan bu zikrettiğimiz rüya meselesi hakkında ilim sahibi ise ve şeytanın rüyasına ne gibi müdahale edip edemeyeceğini de biliyorsa ve gördüğü rüyada onu emin edip kalbini hoşnut ediyorsa, (Alimlerin tabirleri ışığı altında) gördüğü rüya ile amel edebilir. Tekrar hatırlatmak istiyorum ki Bazı büyük İslam Alimleri Avam tabakasının yada ümmi kimselerin rüyaları ile amel etmemelerini tavsiye eder. (Şahı Nakşibendi K.s, Seyyid Abdulkadir Geylani K.s Haz.leri gibi.) Rüya ilmi çok büyük ve derin bir ilimdir. Peygamberlerin ilim cüzlerinden biridir. Onların rüyaları tamamen hak ve gerçektir fakat bizimki ne derece sağlıklı olur bilemeyiz. Şahsen ben kendi gördüğüm rüyalara güvenemiyorum. Rüyalarım çok kafama takılırsa ehline anlatıyorum. Yani rüyalar hakkında ilmi olan zatlara. Çünkü rüya Peygamber (s.a.v) efendimizin de emrettiği gibi her önüne gelene değil, sadece ehline anlatılır. Sonuç olarak istihare ile amel etmenin dini bir açıdan zararı yoktur. Fakat rüyanızı tabir eden kişi çok önemlidir. Bu zat bir Allah dostu, alim, abid, yada zaitse evet derim. Fakat bu ilme sahip olmayan kişilerse bu sizin için çok sakıncalı olabilir. Ehline tabir ettirilmeyen rüya fayda verecekse bile zarar verebilir. Rüyalarınızı ehlinden başkasına anlatmayınız. Kötü ve korkutucu rüyalarınızı kimseye anlatmayınız ve uyanınca solunuza üç kere tükürüp “defol pis ve habis lain” . (Euzû Billâhi Mineşşeytânirraciym) deyiniz. Kerahat vakitlerinde rüya anlatmayınız. Seher vakti ve öğlen namazından sonra görülen rüyanın doğruluk derecesi daha fazladır. Bizim gibi avam ve ümmi tabakasına ait kimselerin gördüğü rüyalar, hakkımızda hayırlıda olsa hayırsızda olsa önemli değildir. Çünkü başımıza bir olay gelecekse veya bir nimete kavuşacaksak bu rüyada gördüğümüz için değil, ilk yaratıldığımızda takdir olunan olduğu içindir. =İstihare nasıl yapılır= Sual: İstihare nedir ve istihare namazı nasıl kılınır? CEVAP: İstihare, bir işin hakkında hayırlı olup olmadığını anlamak için abdest alıp iki rekât namaz kıldıktan sonra bu husustaki duayı okuyarak o işle ilgili rüya görmek üzere uykuya yatmaktır. İmam-ı Gazali hazretleri buyuruyor ki: Dört şeyi yapan dört şeyden mahrum kalmaz: 1- Şükreden, nimetin artmasından, 2- Tevbe eden, kabulden, 3- İstihare eden, hayırdan, 4- İstişare eden, doğruyu bulmaktan, hakikate ulaşmaktan mahrum olmaz. Herhangi bir işe başlarken, mesela evlenirken, ev alırken istihare yapmalıdır. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu ki: (Mutluluk, istihare namazı kılmakla gerçekleşir.) Hâkim Evlenmeden önce, birkaç defa istihare etmeli, Hak teâlâya sığınmalıdır. Nefsin ve kötü kimselerin araya girmemesi için, yalvarmalıdır. Salih, güvenilir kimselerle istişareden sonra, istihare yapmalıdır. Bir işe başlayacağınız veya bir şeyden kurtulmak istediğiniz zaman, iki rekât nafile namaz kılıp bildirilen Arapça duayı okuyarak "Eğer bu işim şununla evlenmem veya şu evi almam dünya ve ahiretim için hayırlı ise, bunu bana mübarek eyle. Eğer hakkımda hayırlı değilse, onu benden uzaklaştır ve hayırlı olanı bana kolaylaştır. Beni kazana rıza gösterenlerden eyle, Ya Erhamerrahimin" demelidir. Önce günahlardan tevbe edilir. Tevbe için kısaca, "Ya Rabbi! Buluğ anımdan şimdiye kadar yaptığım günahlara pişman oldum. Bundan sonra da, inşallah hiç günah işlememeye söz veriyorum" denir. Sonra gusledilir. Gusülden sonra, o gece (istihareye niyet ettim) diyerek iki rekat nafile namaz kılınır. İlk rekâtta, Sübhaneke ve Fatiha’dan sonra, Kâfirun, ikinci rekâtta Fatiha’dan sonra İhlâs okunur. İstihare namazı bittikten sonra şu dua okunur: (Allahümme innî estehîrüke bi-ilmike ve estakdirüke bi-kudretike ve es’elüke min fadlikel azîm fe inneke takdirü ve lâ akdirü ve ta’lemü ve lâ a’lemü ve ente allâmül-guyûb.) Bu şekilde istihareye yedi gece devam edilir. de istihareye yatmak caizdir. Gusül sadece ilk gün alınır. Diğer günler gusle gerek yoktur. İstihare başkasına yaptırılmaz. İstihareyi herkesin kendi yapması gerekir. İstihare yapmasını öğrenmeli, bu sünneti kendisi ifa etmelidir. Bedenle yapılan ibadetleri başkasına yaptırmak caiz değildir. İstihare namazını kılıp duasını ettikten sonra hiç konuşulmadan yatılmalı. İhtiyaç varsa konuşulabilir. Aslında her zaman, yatsı namazını kıldıktan sonra, ihtiyaç olmadıkça konuşmamak müstehabdır, iyi olur. İstihareden sonra, abdestli olarak, kıbleye dönüp yatılır. Rüya görse de, görmese de, 7 gün istihareye davam edilir. Rüyada beyaz veya yeşil görmek hayra, siyah veya kırmızı görmek şerre alamettir. Eğer, rüyada bir şey görülmezse, kalbe bakılır. O işi yapmak arzusu varsa, o işe karar verilir. Karar veremeyen, birkaç defa daha istihare yapmalıdır. Yapılacak her iş için istihare yapmak sünnettir ve mübarektir. Fakat istihare yaptıktan sonra, o işin yapılmasını veya yapılmamasını gösteren bir şeyin, uykuda veya rüyada yahut uyanık iken görünmesi şart değildir. İstihareden sonra, kalbine bakmak lazımdır. O işi yapmak arzusu, eskisinden daha çok olmuş ise, o işi yapmayı gösterir. Eğer arzu, çoğalmamış ve eskisinden daha da azalmamış ise, yine yasak olmaz. Böyle olunca, yapmak arzusu artıncıya kadar, istihareleri tekrar tekrar yapmalıdır. İstihareler yediye kadar tekrar olunur. İstihareden sonra, o işi yapmak arzusunun azaldığı anlaşılırsa, o işin yapılmamasını gösterir. Böyle olunca da, istihareler tekrarlanabilir, hatta nasıl olursa olsun, istihareleri her zaman tekrarlamak, daha uygun ve daha iyi olur. O işi yapmak veya yapmamakta ihtiyatlı davranılmış olur. Başka bir istihare Bir muradı olan kimse, abdest alır, temiz bir yere oturur, üç defa salevat-ı şerife okur, sonra her birine Besmele çekerek on Fatiha, sonra 11 İhlâs okur, sonra üç defa salevat okur. Sonra sağ yanı üzere, yüzü kıbleye karşı olarak ve sağ elini sağ yanağı altına koyarak yatar, niyet ettiği şeyin iyi veya kötü olacağını bi-iznillah rüyada görür. (Fetava-i Karı-ül-hidaye) İstihareye uymak Sual: İstihare yapınca, rüyada gördüğümüze uymak gerekir mi? CEVAP İstihare, bir işin, hakkımızda hayırlı olup olmadığını anlamak için yapılır. Bunun için, şartlarına uygun yapılmışsa, uymalıdır. İki hadis-i şerif meali: (İstiharede bulunmak ve kadere rıza göstermek kişinin mutlu olacağına, bunun aksi ise, kişinin mutsuz olacağına alamettir.) Tirmizi (İstihare eden kimse mahrum kalmaz, istişare eden pişman olmaz. İktisat eden darlık çekmez.) Taberani İstihareye yatarken Sual: İstihare için yatarken, kadınların kocalarından ayrı yatmaları gerekir mi? CEVAP Hayır, gerekmez. İstihare hadisleri 312- Câbir ibni Abdillah'dan (Radıyallahu Anhüma) rivayet edildiğine göre şöyle demiştir: "Resülüllah sallallâhu Aleyhi ve Sellem, her işimizde, bize Kur'an-dan sûre Öğretir gibi, îstihâre'yi öğretir, buyururdu: Sizden biriniz, bir işi tasarladığı zaman, farz namazdan başka iki rekât namaz kılsın, sonra şöyle duâ etsin "Allâhümme innî estehîruke bi ılmike ve estakdiruke bikudretike ve es 'elüke min fazlike 'Lazım Feinneke tagdîru ve lâ agdiru ve ta 'lem u velâ a'lemü ve ente allâmü'l-ğuyûb Allâhümme in künte ta’Iemü enne hâzel emra hayrım lîfîdînî ve meaşî ve âgıbeti emrî, âcili emrî ve âcilihî fagdür-hü lî ve yessirhü lî sümmebârik lîfîhi ve in künte ta 'îemü enne hâzel emra şerrun lifi dînî ve meaaşî ve aagıbeti emrî aadli emrî ve âciîihî, feasrifhü annî vagdürliyel hayra haysü kâne sümme razzınî bihî (Allah'ım! Senin ilminle Senden hayır istiyorum Senin kudretinle Senden güç istiyorum ve Senin büyük fazlından Senden istiyorum: çünkü Senin gücün yeter, benim gücüm yetmez; Sen bilirsin, ben bilmem ve Sen gayıblan hakkıyla bilensin Allah'ım! Eğer bu işin, dinim, geçimim ve işimin sonu için hayırlı olduğunu biliyorsan, (yahud işimin dünya ve âhiret için hayırlı olduğunu biliyorsan) onu bana takdir et Sonra da onda bana bereket ver Eğer bu işin, dinim için, geçimim ve işimin sonu için kötü olduğunu biliyorsan (yahud dünya ve âherit İşim için kötü olduğunu biliyorsan), onu benden sav ve bana hayır nerede ise onu takdir et Sonra da o işe beni razı kıl) Bu duayı yaparken dileğini de insan söyler (diye Peygamber Sallallahu Aleyhi ve Sellem, buyurmuştur)”1 Alimler demiştir ki, şu anılan duâ ve iki rekât namazla istihare yapmak müstahabdır Nafile namazla olduğu gibi, müekked sünnetlerle, Tahiyye-i Mescid namazı ile ve diğer nafilelerle de olur Birinci rekâtta Fatiha'dan sonra "Kâfirûn" ve ikinci rekâtta "îhlâs" sûreleri okunur Eğer namaz kılamıyacak bir durum olursa, yalnız duâ ile istihare yapılır Bu duaya, Allah'a hamd ederek, Peygambere de Salâtü Selâm getirerek başlayıp yine bunlarla bitirmek müstahabdır Zikredilen sahîh Hadîsin açık ifadesinden anlaşıldığı üzere, her iş için istihare yapmak müstahabdır istihare yapıldıktan sonra da, kalbe gelen ferahlık uyarınca iş yapılır En iyisini Allah bilir 313- Ebu Bekir'den (Radiyallahu Anh) zayıf bir isnadla rivayet edildiğine göre, Peygamber Sallallahu Aleyhi ve Sellem bir iş yapmak istediği zaman şöyle buyururdu: "Allah'ım, bana (bu işi) hayırlı yap ve hayırlı olanı takdir et"2 314- Enes'den (Radıyallahu Anh) rivayet edildiğine göre, demiştir ki, Resûlüllah Sallallahu Aleyhi ve Sellem buyurdu:" "Ey Enes! Bir iş tasarladığın zaman, o iş için yedi defa Rabbine İstihare et sonra, kalbine geçene bak; çünkü hayır oradadır"3 ____________________ 1 Buhârî Ebü Dâvud Tirmizî Nesâî 2 Tirmizî İsnadı zayıftır 3 İbn-i Sünnî (Bunun isnadı garîbdir; raviler arasında tanınmayanlar vardır Kategori:İstihare namazı Kategori:İstihare Kategori:Namaz